This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 24-ID-C has been operating without a significant major fault throughout the entire reporting period except for a failure in the bearing of the monochromator's cryopump, which was quickly repaired resulting in only about 1 day's loss of service 24-ID-E was commissioned in has operated very reliably since the monochromator mitigations were completed. The most significant revision of the beamline was installation of an MD2 microdiffractometer in late 2006 (see next section). More details of status are provided in the Research Progress Report.